Trollz Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover by Khalif BrownHarriet546
by Harriet546
Summary: The B.F.F.L. and the Zodiac Adventures: When the evil Shendu attacks the world of Trollz, the B.F.F.L. (Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz and Onyx) team up with Jackie Chan to defeat him. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Jackie Chan Adventures series or the Trollz series
1. Chp1: Levitation of the Troll Rooster

My Fan Fiction Idea:

 **Trollz + Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover**

 _Written By:_ _Khalif Brown/Harriet 546_

The B.F.F.L. and the Zodiac Adventures: When the evil Shendu gets transported to the world of Trollzopolus, he gets found in his statue form by Simon the Gremlin and seek revenge on both Jackie Chan and the B.F.F.L.; so Jackie Chan, his niece Jade Chan, Uncle Chan and Tohru once again find the 12Talismans with the help of the B.F.F.L.(Best Friends For Life: Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz and Onyx) in order to defeat this dark magic.

* * *

 _Genre: Action/Adventure_

 _Chapters: 13_

Prologue

Chapter 1: Levitation of the Troll Rooster

Chapter 2: Ox Strength

Chapter 3: Invisibility

Chapter 4: Troll Speed

Chapter 5: Snarf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 6: Gremlin Combustion

Chapter 7:Onyx and the Rat Talisman

Chapter 8: Amethyst and Coal's Horse Healing

Chapter 9: Topaz the Monkey

Chapter 10: Sapphire's Dog and Pig Show

Chapter 11: Ruby's Yin and Yang Tiger

Chapter 12: Enter the Dragon

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Nine Centuries ago, a demon named Shendu has terrorized ancient Asia with humans as subjects and slaves. Until one of his subjects named Lo Pei cast a Chi Spell that imprisoned Shendu in a statue form and divided his powers into the Twelve Talismans. Then scattered them to the rest of planet Earth, so Shendu would never go into power again. The Twelve Talismans are magical octagon shaped stones with images of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac: Rooster (Levitation, Telekinesis), Ox (Strength), Snake (Invisibility), Rabbit (Speed), Sheep (Astral Projection, Dream possession), Dragon (Combustion), Rat (Animation: Motion to Motionless), Horse (Healing), Monkey (Shape shifting), Dog (Immortality), Pig (Thermal Vision) and Tiger (Spiritual balance: Yin and Yang).

Today the Twelve Talismans and Shendu have been transported separately to the magical world of Trollzopolus where five female teenage trollz, who possess the Magic of the Five, and their Ancients must find these talismans to keep them out of the evil hands of a Gremlin Boy named Simon and his Dog Snarf to prevent the resurrection of Shendu.

Simon, in the Shadow World, wanting revenge when his dog-thing named Snarf discovered something. "Master, come quick" Snarf said. "What is it now?" Simon asked. "It looks like a statue shaped like a Dragon" Snarf said. This isn't just a statue, it's Shendu in his statue form! "I'm not just a statue, I am Shendu, the Fire Demon sorcerer" Shendu answered. "I'm Simon ,who destroyed the ancient world of Trollz" Simon said. "I'm Snarf, but why are you a statue if you are a demon?" Snarf asked. "I was imprisoned in this form for 900 years and my powers were divided into 12 Talismans" Shendu answered. "Each talisman represents an animal of the Chinese zodiac." He continued. "What's in it for me?" Simon asked. "Find my talismans and I'll share some of my powers" Shendu answered. "Alright then, now I'll get revenge on the B.F.F.L" Simon said. "I'm in too" Snarf said. "Now find my Talismans" Shendu demanded.

In a town called Trollzopolis, in mall, an old Troll named Obsidian senses Shendu and the talismans. Meanwhile in a High School for Trollz, there were 5 teenage girl Trollz known as the B.F.F.L. (Best Friends For Life): Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz and Onyx. "It's good to be back from our two-week vacation from Trollhiti" Ruby said. "Yeah, but I really miss Zirconia" Said Topaz. "Well I miss her husband Spinell" Onyx concluded. "At least our friendship stopped the volcano" Said Sapphire "And stopped island monsters" She continued. "Not to mention Simon and Snarf" Amethyst concluded. "At least we got rid of them for good" Ruby commented.

All of a sudden, Ruby felt Obsidian's presents. "Ruby what's wrong?" Amethyst asked worriedly. "This might be crazy, but I think I felt Obsidian calling me" Ruby explained. "Ugh, Mr. Trollheimer is calling me too" Sapphire continued. "My Grandma's also trying to speak to me" Amethyst added. "It's like our ancients are calling us for some reason" Topaz said. "Then let's find out what it is!" Onyx commanded. Meanwhile the B.F.F.L. left school after the bell, going straight to the mall and into Obsidian's Shop. "Obsidian we're here, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Thank goodness you're here; an evil force once again is unleashed" Obsidian said. "Is it Simon?" Sapphire asked. "And Snarf?" Onyx continued. "No, this evil is far greater and stronger!" Obsidian warned. "What do you mean this evil is stronger?" Amethyst asked. "Nine centuries ago, before Simon and Snarf's banishment, Planet Earth, in Asia, lived the evil Shendu" Mr. Trollheimer said. "Who or what is Shendu?" Ruby asked. "Shendu was a Fire Demon Sorcerer" Mr. Trollheimer described as the ancients magically showed Shendu. "He looks more like a dragon to me." Topaz commented. "Demons can take different shapes and forms" Said Obsidian. "Anyway, Shendu was a Demon who had Humans and Trollz as subjects and slaves" She continued. "That's awful, but what happen to him?" Amethyst asked. "A warrior named Lo Pei used a Chi Spell to imprison into a statue then divided his powers into 12 Talismans and scattered them across the globe" Said Amethyst's Grandma.

"What are the 12 Talismans?" Onyx asked. "The 12 Talismans are magical octagon shaped objects that have the images of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac." Mr. Trollheimer stated. "What kind of animals?" Sapphire asked. "There is the Rooster, Ox, Snake, Rabbit, Sheep, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Dog, Pig, and Tiger" Obsidian described. "Those animals must be more famous than Ruby" Topaz commented. "I heard that!" Ruby said angrily. "But Shendu and the talismans have been scattered separately in both our world and the Shadow world" Obsidian warned. "You mean this Shendu is with Simon and Snarf ?" Ruby asked. "I believe so, and that they are now joining sides" Mr. Trollheimer said. "If Simon gets the Talismans and gives them to Shendu, he could have revenge on his subjects by destroying their descendants!" said Amethyst's Grandma. "So we should find all Twelve Talismans before Simon" Onyx said. "Correct, we ancients will contact Zirconia and Spinell and let them know what's going on!" Obsidian said. "We will make locator spells for you" Said Mr. Trollheimer. "Alright then Girls, let's find those 12 Talismans" Ruby ordered. The five girls nodded. "B.F.F.L!" They said in unison to find the Talismans.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Levitation of the Troll Rooster**

It was the next day at school for the B.F.F.L. but they were thinking about what their ancients said about Shendu and the 12 Talismans. They said the first talisman is the Rooster Talisman. "So where are we suppose to find the first talisman?" Topaz asked. "I don't know yet" Amethyst answered. "We should use a locater spell Obsidian told us about." Onyx said. "Wait, here comes Amethyst's boyfriend" Onyx continued, but teased as a boy their age named Coal walk towards them. "Coal is not my boyfriend, Onyx" Said Amethyst angrily. "Hi Amethyst!" said Coal. "Oh Hi Coal." Amethyst said. "Hey Amethyst, can I ask you something?" Coal asked. "Sure Coal, what is it?" She asked. "I'd like to give you this." Coal explained as he gives Amethyst what appears to look like the Rooster Talisman. "Thank you so much" Amethyst said as she hugged Coal. "Would you like to spend time with me later?" He asked flirtilly. "Yes" Amethyst said happily. "Okay see you later" Coal said as he left. "See ya" She said. But when Amethyst looks closely at the stone: "Guys, look it the Rooster Talisman!" She shouted. "Whoa, you're right Am" Ruby said. "Yeah but let's take to Mr. Trollheimer after class" Sapphire stated.

After class: "Mr. Trollheimer, we found the first talisman" Sapphire said. "Good work girls, I'll tell Obsidian right away" he said. Meanwhile, Simon was talking to Shendu. "I sense the Rooster Talisman is nearby" Shendu said. "This Talisman represents Levitation and Telekinesis" he continued. "It might be in Trollzopolus" Simon told. "l may have warriors to accompany you" Shendu said as the Shadow Khan Ninjas appeared. "My Shadow Khan, help Simon find the Rooster Talisman!" he commanded as Simon, Snarf and the Shadow Khan went to find the first talisman. Meanwhile: "So what do we do with talisman in the mean time?" Topaz asked. "I don't know but it has something written on the back" Ruby said as she looked at the back of the Talisman. "It looks like Chinese inscription" Sapphire described. "What does it say?" Topaz asked. "I think it is says something about powerful abilities." Said Sapphire. "I wonder what it means" Amethyst said. "I wonder what the Rooster Talisman does?" Onyx commented. "We should find out later, 'cause right now, I have to meet up with Coal." Amethyst exclaimed as she left to find Coal; unknowingly taking the Rooster Talisman with her on her date with Coal.

What she didn't know is that the Shadow Khan were following her. As Amethyst reaches the mall, Coal is waiting for her. "Hi Coal, I'm here" Amethyst said. "Hey Amethyst" Coal said. Coal and Amethyst were spending quality time together and were having a romantic moment when suddenly the Shadow Khan appeared. "What are they?" Coal asked. "I don't know!" Amethyst answered. Coal grabs Amethyst's hand and they made a run for it until they ran into someone familiar. "Hello Trollz!" Said Simon as he and Snarf laughed evilly. "Simon and Snarf?" Amethyst asked. "I thought you two were in the Shadow World" She continued. "That is until we met Shendu" Simon said which made Amethyst gasp. "That's right, Shendu promised my master power" Said Snarf. "We see you both met the Shadow Khan." Simon said. "So that's what they're called" Coal said. "Now hand over the Rooster Talisman!" Simon demanded. "No way Simon, We're not letting you free Shendu!" Amethyst refused. "Very well, Shadow Khan attack!" Simon demanded as the Shadow Khan started attacking Amethyst and Coal. They both started dodging the ninjas, when Amethyst saw some heading towards Coal. "Coal look out!" She warned as Coal avoided them until he was surrounded. "Leave him alone Simon!" Amethyst demanded.

"Give me the Talisman first, if you want to save your boyfriend" Simon said. "Amethyst run!" Coal said. "Let Coal go, now!" She said angrily, when suddenly the Rooster Talisman started to glow. As it shows bright light, it's power is activated as Amethyst starts to Levitate. "What's happening to me?" Amethyst asked. Amethyst looked at the Talisman glowing and flew down to Coal. "Coal hang on!" She called out as she grabs Coal's hand then they flew off. "Stop them!" Simon demanded as the Shadow Khan went after them. While Amethyst and Coal were flying away from the Shadow Khan she started thinking of a way to stop them in their tracks, when suddenly objects started to move. "Coal take cover" she warned as the objects hit the Shadow Khan they disappeared into the shadows. "This isn't over!" Simon yelled as he and Snarf teleported.

"Nice job Amethyst!" Coal complimented. "Thank you Coal, sorry our date's ruined" Amethyst said disappointedly. "Don't worry about it" Coal said. "See you tomorrow" he continued as Coal kissed Amethyst on the cheek and left. "Okay see you Coal" Amethyst said bashfully, as she retrieves the B.F.F.L. their first Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	2. Chp2: Ox Stength

**Chapter 2: Ox Strength:**

It's another beautiful day in Trollzopolus as the Rooster Talisman is protected by Obsidian's Shop, while the B.F.F.L. are searching for the Ox Talisman. "So the Rooster Talisman represents Levitation and Telekinesis" Topaz said. "Right, I used its power last night" Amethyst told. "Our second Talisman to find is the Ox Talisman" Sapphire said. "Let's asked Mr. Trollheimer where the Ox Talisman is" Ruby said. "I bet he knows about its power" Onyx commented. "Mr. Trollheimer do you know where the Ox Talisman is?" Sapphire asked. "Not exactly" He answered, "Bummer" Onyx said. "However, I made a locater spell and found out where it could be" Mr. Trollheimer continued. "That's good but how far is it?" Topaz asked. "It's out of Trollzopolus but I'll accompany you on your search" He concluded. "Okay, thank you Mr. Trollheimer" Amethyst said as the girls left. "Your welcome!" said Mr. Trollheimer.

After the girls told their parents, they met up with Mr. Trollheimer at the bus. "Are you five ready to go?" He asked. "Ready Mr. Trollheimer!" Sapphire answered. "Me too" Ruby said. "Me three" Topaz continued. "Then let's find that Talisman" Mr. Trollheimer said as he and the girls drove off. Meanwhile, Simon and Snarf are secretly following them in disguises. "Why are we hiding in their bus master?" Snarf asked. "Because you swamp mutt, we must find the Ox talisman for Shendu" Simon answered. "And once we get the Ox Talisman, I will crush the B.F.F.L. and Mr. Trollheimer!" He explains and laughs evilly. Hours later, the bus arrives at Troll Mexico. "This must be the location" Sapphire said. "I've seen better" Onyx commented. "I do like the fashion; I want to shop here" said Topaz. "Maybe later Topaz, we have to find the Ox Talisman" Amethyst corrected. "Yeah, and find it before Simon does" Ruby continued. "Correct, we can't let him get his hands on the talisman or give it to Shendu" Mr. Trollheimer said.

"Hola, I'm Paco." A boy said to Onyx. "Hi, name's Onyx" She answered. "I'm Ruby." Ruby said. "I am Topaz." Topaz spoke. "My name is Amethyst." Amethyst said. "My name is Sapphire." Sapphire continued. "I'm Mr. Trollheimer" Mr. Trollheimer concluded. "What can I do for you senorita?" Paco asked. "We're looking for something involving an Ox." Onyx answered. "There is my Idol, El Trollo Fuerte, the greatest wrestler in all of Troll Mexico." Paco said. "Hey guys come look" Onyx said. "I think that mask needs a better color" Topaz commented. "Topaz stay focused, Onyx meant what's on the mask" Ruby corrected. "It looks like he's wearing the Ox Talisman" Amethyst said. "Then let's find them both" Sapphire said as they went to find El Trollo.

"Should we go after them master?" Snarf asked. "Of course you flea bag, after them." Simon ordered. Meanwhile the girls and Mr. Trollheimer found El Trollo Fuerte. "That must be him" Sapphire said. They saw El Trollo defeat an opponent. "The winner is once again El Trollo Fuerte!" the announcer said. "He's tougher than he looks" Ruby said. "Look, he does have the Talisman!" Amethyst said. "Right Amethyst, the Ox Talisman represents strength" Mr. Trollheimer described. "How are we suppose to get it?" Topaz asked. "Simple, we wrestle against El Trollo to the Ox Talisman" A figure suddenly said behind them. "It has been a long time Mr. Trollheimer" The figure said. "Yes it has Uncle Chan" Mr. Trollheimer responded as he turned around to face Uncle Chan. "Girls, this is Uncle Chan, a Chi wizard and an old friend" He introduced. "Hi!" the girls said in unison."This my nephew: Jackie Chan and his niece: Jade Chan" Uncle Chan introduced. "Hello!" Jackie Chan said. "Hi, I'm Jade!" Jade Chan said.

"Anyway we must get the Ox Talisman before Simon gets his hands on it" Uncle said. "Who is Simon anyway?" Jade asked. "Simon was an evil Gremlin who brought the ancient world of Trollz to destruction" Uncle explained. "A real life Gremlin, cool!" Jade said. "Not cool Jade, Simon caused us a lot of trouble" Ruby warned. Meanwhile, Onyx was going against El Trollo after she volunteered. "Bring it on El Trollo!" She ordered as they started. "Onyx is very cool" Jade complimented. "She may be rebellious, but she always comes through for us" Sapphire said. "Onyx is kind of like you Jade" Jackie commented. "Guys, look what's happening!" Ruby shouted as the Ox Talisman activates causing El Trollo to defeat Onyx. "The winner is our champion El Trollo Fuerte!" The announcer said as Onyx was knocked out. "Onyx, are you okay?" Topaz asked as she wakes up. "Yeah, but I didn't get the talisman!" Onyx apologized. "It's alright, we'll find another way to retrieve it" Mr. Trollheimer said.

Meanwhile, El Trollo encounters Simon and Snarf. "Hand over the mask!" Simon ordered. "El Trollo never removes his mask" El Trollo responded. "Then I'll remove it for you!" Snarf said as he tried to remove the mask to get the talisman, but got nailed by El Trollo into a car. "Ouch" Snarf said. "After him!" Simon said. Moments later, The B.F.F.L., Mr. Trollheimer, and the Chan family were trying to get the Ox Talisman when they ran into Simon. "That's Simon, but he is a little boy" Jackie complained. "Looks can be deceiving" Mr. Trollheimer said. "Right, Simon also now wants to restore Shendu" Amethyst warned. "Aiee yahh" Uncle cried. "You'll have to defeat El Trollo first" El Trollo said but Simon used magic to remove the talisman from the mask. "The Talisman has been removed!" Sapphire shouted. "We got to grab it!" Ruby said. "Snarf, attack!" Simon commanded as Snarf attacks the group. "Your nothing but a fake El Trollo, thanks to the talisman" Onyx said. "Onyx is right I am a fake, but I must help" He said. "I got the OX Talisman guys!" Topaz said; but is being attacked by Simon. "Hand it over!" Simon demanded. "Barrier Shield I must ran, make sure Simon doesn't get the talisman" Topaz chanted as she threw a spell bead which blocked Simon's attack.

As everyone else fought off Snarf, Topaz received the Ox Talisman and tried to help El Trollo. "El Trollo, catch!" Jade said as she throws the Ox Talisman to him. "Keep it, I rather lose with dignity than win with deception" El Trollo responded as he threw Ox Talisman back. "Roarr!" Snarf growled as he hit Jackie, Ruby, Onyx, Amethyst and El Trollo into a wall knocking them out. "Now who is the mightiest?" Snarf asked. "Take a guess" Topaz said as she and Jade kicked Snarf in the face knocking him out. "Not bad for a Troll" Jade complimented. "Thanks, you too!" Topaz responded. "Thank you for teaching me this lesson, I shall wrestle with honor" EL Trollo said. "Your welcome" Amethyst said. "Thanks for the help Jackie and you too Jade" Sapphire said. "The pleasure is ours" Jackie said. "What he said" Jade spoke. As they meet up with Mr. Trollheimer and Uncle Chan: "Nice work everyone!" Uncle said. "Don't worry Uncle Chan, the girls and I will protect the talismans" Mr. Trollheimer said. Both groups go their separate ways, as the B.F.F.L. and Mr. Trollheimer have their second Talisman; the Ox Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	3. Chp3: Invisibility

**Chapter 3: Invisibility**

While looking for the Snake Talisman, the B.F.F.L. were in a cave. "Ugh, why are we here?" Topaz asked. "Because, we are looking for the Snake Talisman, Topaz!" Sapphire answered. "But it's dark and creepy" Topaz commented. "Come on, we have to focus on finding the Snake Talisman before Simon does and uses it's magic" Amethyst said, "And gives to Shendu" Ruby added. "I wouldn't mind searching here or that the Talisman has a Snake image" Onyx spoke. "Okay, let's keep looking" Amethyst said. As they go further into the cave, someone appears behind them. "Alright Trollz, hold it!" Simon said. "Simon!" They said in unison. "Hand over the Talisman!" he demanded. "We don't have the talisman!" Ruby responded. "Bad answer, Snarf attack!" Simon ordered as Snarf grows into his monster form. "What do we do?" Sapphire asked. "Bright light for sake falisman, stop them from getting the Snake Talisman" Ruby chanted as she threw a spell bead at Snarf and blinded him and Simon. "Uh, I can't see!" Simon yelled as the B.F.F.L. escapes. "C'mon, let's find the Snake Talisman" Amethyst said as the girls continue their search. "How are we going to find the Talisman in a dark cave?" Amethyst asked. "Let's try using the locater spell" Sapphire answered as she pulls out the locater spell. "The Snake Talisman should be here somewhere" Amethyst stated. "Look the locater spell found something up ahead" Sapphire shouted. "The Talisman must be there." Ruby said as they travel further into the cave.

"Look there, it's an opening" Sapphire shouted. When they arrive through the cave entrance, the girls find a temple. "Wow, look at that temple" Sapphire said. "So, where are we supposed to find the Snake Talisman?" asked Onyx. "It must be in the temple" Amethyst stated. "Indeed, but thou must get past me!" A mysterious voice said. "Who said that?" Ruby asked. "It was I!" The voice answered as a giant snake appeared. "Ah, a giant snake!" Topaz screamed. "Listen we don't want any trouble; we're just looking for the Snake Talisman" Amethyst explained. "I am the guardian of the Snake Talisman!" The snake responded. "Really, so can we please have it?" Ruby asked. "None shall have this talisman!" the snake refused, "Unless, you defeat me in a test" He continued.

"Ok how are suppose to defeat that?" Onyx asked. "Maybe we can outsmart him" Sapphire answered. "We accept your challenge" Ruby said. "I like the colors on your temple" Topaz complimented. "Topaz, stay on task!" Ruby said as the giant snake reveals the Snake Talisman. "The Talisman is in his mouth!" Sapphire shouted as the snake activates the Snake Talisman's power and disappears. "Where'd he go?" Ruby asked, but the giant snake attacks while invisible. "He's still here, but he is invisible!" Onyx answered. "He must have activated the Snake Talisman's power: Invisibility!" Sapphire stated as the invisible giant snake continues to attack. "Guys, we need a spell that help us see him in order to get the Snake Talisman" Amethyst instructed. "Snake Talisman invisible will be, find the snake that's hard to see" They chanted as they throw spell beads that make the giant snake visible again. "Now is our chance!" Onyx shouted as she quickly jumps into the snake's mouth and grabs the Snake Talisman. "Got it!" Onyx said as she jumps out. "Great job Onyx, you got the Talisman" Ruby congratulated. "Congratulations, you Trollz passed my test, the Snake Talisman is yours" the giant snake said. "Protect the Talisman!" He concluded as he went back to his temple. "Thank you" Amethyst said gratefully, as the B.F.F.L. left the cave.

But all of a sudden, Simon and Snarf caught up to them. "Did you miss me?" Simon asked. "Never in a million years, are we giving you the Snake Talisman Simon!" Sapphire responded. "Then I will take it" Simon said. "Snarf, fetch!" He commanded as Snarf tries to take the Talisman. "What do we do now?" Ruby asked. "I've got an idea" Onyx said as she holds up the Talisman. "Invisibility!" She commanded as the Snake Talisman's power activates making her invisible. "Where did she go?" Snarf asked. "Find her you swamp mutt!" Simon ordered but Snarf suddenly gets punched several times before getting hit by a thrown stone very hard and was out cold. "Why I outta… oomph." Simon said as he was kicked in the face. "Ouch!" He groaned as he was knocked out cold. "Yay Onyx, you did it!" Topaz cheered. "You knock that little twerp Simon out cold" Ruby commented. "And we got we Snake Talisman" Onyx continued. "Now let's go back to Trollzopolus" Amethyst concluded as the B.F.F.L. left the caves with their third Talisman; the Snake Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	4. Chp4: Troll Speed

**Chapter 4: Troll Speed**

"What is it?" A man asked. "It's a Tortoise!" Another man said as they were looking at the tortoise. "No, I mean what's on its shell" The man said as they both see what looks like a Talisman. Meanwhile at Trollzopolus High School, the B.F.F.L. were walking through the halls. "I wonder what the next Talisman is?" Sapphire said. "And the power it possesses" Ruby continued. "Yeah, our latest Talisman is a Snake" Amethyst said. "I really like colors" Topaz complimented. "Let's tell Mr. Trollheimer about the Snake Talisman after class" Onyx said, as they head to class but the girls heard a mean laugh. "You hear that, these Trollz are into small stones" A mean girl said. "For your information Coral, they're called Talismans!" Ruby responded. "Yeah, and they have animals that are important" Onyx continued. "Whatever, I got better things to do than like Snakes!" Coral insulted as she left the B.F.F.L. alone. "I just can't stand that snob!" Ruby complained. "Me either but let's worry about that later, we have to find the fourth talisman" Amethyst said as they went to class.

After class, Mr. Trollheimer was informing the B.F.F.L. about the Rabbit Talisman. "Aw, how cute" Topaz complimented. "Yeah but where is the Rabbit Talisman Mr. Trollheimer?" Sapphire asked. "The Rabbit Talisman is downtown on a tortoise's shell in the Aquarium" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "Sounds like the Tortoise and the Hare" Topaz said. "Topaz, stick to the subject" Onyx said. "C'mon let's get the Talisman" Ruby responded. "Thank you Mr. Trollheimer!" Amethyst said. "Your welcome!" He responded as the girls went to retrieve the Rabbit Talisman.

However, Simon and Snarf are about to find the Rabbit Talisman. "The Rabbit Talisman is on a Tortoise's shell in the Trollzopolus Aquarium" Simon said. "Slow and steady wins the race master" Snarf replied. "Shendu said the Rabbit Talisman represents speed, let's go!" Simon ordered. "Yes sir!" Snarf responded.

Meanwhile the B.F.F.L. arrived at the Aquarium. "So how are we suppose to find the right tortoise?" Ruby asked. "Let's look at each tortoise shell and we'll find the right one" Sapphire answered as they search for the Rabbit Talisman. "Any luck guys?" Amethyst asked. "No" They said in unison. "Let's keep searching!" Ruby ordered. "Girls, I found the tortoise!" Topaz shouted as the girls see the tortoise. "Nice work Topaz, now we have to remove the Rabbit Talisman from his shell" Sapphire stated. "Not if we remove the talisman first!" Suddenly Simon said as he and Snarf appeared. "Simon!" They said in unison. "We'll be taking that Rabbit, Snarf attack!" He demanded. "Come on, we can't let them get this Talisman!" Amethyst said. "Topaz and I will get the Rabbit Talisman, while you girls distract Simon!" Sapphire planned. "Okay be careful you need a removal spell" Onyx said as she hands a spell bead to Sapphire. "Here goes nothing" Sapphire said. "Rabbit listen very well, remove the talisman from this tortoise's shell" She chanted as the spell bead exploded removing the Rabbit Talisman from the shell. "Got it!" Topaz said as she retrieves the talisman. "Nice catch Topaz" Sapphire complimented as they both went to help their friends. "Guys, we got the Rabbit Talisman!" Sapphire shouted. "Nice job girls, now let's see what this bunny can do!" Ruby said, as the girls are about to use the talisman, it triggers making Topaz run super fast. "Wow, what happened?" Topaz asked. "Topaz, you activated the Rabbit Talisman's power: Super Speed!" Sapphire explained. "Snarf, stop her!" Simon commanded, but Topaz was so fast, Snarf can't keep up until she ran under him tripping him. "Lassoing net from this bead, stop Simon with Super Speed!" Topaz chanted as a spell bead summoned a super fast rope lassoing Simon and Snarf, tying them up. "Nice job Top, you were speeding things up!" Onyx complimented. "Thanks guys" Topaz said as they left the Aquarium. "Bye little tortoise!" She said as the girls headed back to Obsidian's Shop with the Rabbit Talisman, which is the fourth Talisman in the Chinese Zodiac.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	5. Chp5: Snarf in Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter 5: Snarf in Sheep's Clothing**

The B.F.F.L are on a farm in Trollabama looking for the Sheep Talisman. "Where is the next Talisman?" Onyx asked. "According to the locater spell, the Sheep Talisman should be around here" Sapphire answered. "Maybe it's in one of those hay stacks" Topaz stated. "Look at them all, it could be anywhere!" Ruby said. "I know Ruby, but we have to find it before Simon" Amethyst responded. "Hey guys, I found it!" Topaz shouted as she gets the Sheep Talisman. "Nice job Tope!" Ruby said. "Now let's go before…" Onyx said. "Not so fast Trollz!" Simon interrupted. "Too late!" She responded. "Snarf, fetch!" Simon ordered. "Run!" Ruby shouted as they tried to escape, but Ruby and Topaz got stopped in their tracks by Snarf. "Hand over the Sheep Talisman!" He demanded. "Powerful storm stop this creep from getting the Talisman of the Sheep!" Ruby rhymed as the spell bead she threw made a powerful storm that blew away Snarf, but she, Topaz and the rest of the girls got caught in it. "Hold on tight girls!" Onyx shouted as the spell wore off. "Is everybody okay?" Amethyst asked. "We're fine!" Onyx said in response. "I still have the Sheep Talisman" Topaz said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Sapphire said as the girls left, but Snarf follows them.

"We're back home!" Ruby said as they arrived in Trollzopolus. "I wonder what the Sheep Talisman does" Topaz wonders. "Hold it right there!" Snarf said suddenly as he jumps out to snatch the Sheep Talisman but Topaz holds it tightly. "Let go of it!" She demanded. "No, I must give this to my master!" Snarf refused then all of a sudden, the Sheep Talisman has activated its power causing them both faint and became astral projected. "Topaz!" They others said in unison as the approach. "Is she okay?" Ruby asked. "Let's take her to Obsidian's Shop" Sapphire said as they took Topaz's body to the shop at the mall, while Topaz wakes up in astral projection. "What happened to me?" She asked. "Do you mind, I'm sleeping!" Snarf said. "Snarf, what happened to you?" Topaz asked. "We're in astral projection form, I think." He answered as he explains it.

Meanwhile in the Shadow World, Simon was talking to Shendu. "It appears your dog has followed these Trollz to get the Sheep Talisman, Simon." Shendu said. "I bet he triggered its power?" Simon responded. "Find Snarf and the Sheep Talisman!" Shendu ordered. Meanwhile, the girls arrived at Obsidian's Spellz Shop. "Topaz is fine; she's just triggered the Sheep Talisman." Obsidian stated. "What kind of power is it?" Ruby asked. "The Sheep Talisman's power is Astral Projection!" Obsidian answered. "You mean we brought her here without her astral form?" Sapphire asked. "Yes, not only was she effected, but Snarf was also effected by the Talisman!" Obsidian responded. "That would explain why Snarf fainted along with Topaz." Onyx told. "How will Topaz turn back to normal without the Sheep Talisman?" Sapphire asked. "She'll be able to get back to her body without it." Obsidian told. Meanwhile, Topaz and Snarf went looking for their bodies. "I hope my friends know what happened to me" Topaz said hopefully. "One things for sure, they can only see us when we're back in our bodies" Snarf protested. "And speaking of my body, it's right there, see ya!" Snarf said as he went back into his body. "And here is my prize for my master" Snarf continued as he left with the Sheep Talisman. "Snarf took the talisman, I have to warn my friends!" Topaz said as she flew off to find her friends and her body. Meanwhile the rest of the girls were looking for Topaz in her astral projection form. "Topaz has to be here somewhere" Ruby said. "As long as she's astral projection, we can't see her!" Onyx said. "Let's keep looking" Amethyst said. Meanwhile, Simon arrived in trollzopolus only to find Snarf. "Master, look what I've got!" Snarf said as he gives Simon the Sheep Talisman. "Excellent work Snarf!" He complimented as they left.

Once they got back to the Shadow World, they put the talisman into Shendu activating astral projection. "I'm free!" Shendu said as he's in astral projection. "The Sheep Talisman enables me to project my astral form, but I must have the others!" He continued. "I got this from one of the girls, who is sleeping" Said Snarf. "The sleeping Troll may not be sleeping at all, and if her spirit wonders, her vessel has a vacancy!" Shendu concluded as he left. Meanwhile, Topaz arrives in Obsidian's Shop. "There's my body!" Topaz said as Shendu enters her body. "Hello Obsidian!" Shendu greeted in Topaz's body. "Topaz, are you alright?" Obsidian asked. "Yes, but where are the Talismans?" Topaz(Shendu) asked. "Why do you ask dear child?" Obsidian asked. "I just want to look at them." Topaz(Shendu) lied. "Come with me!" Obsidian said suspiciously leading Shendu (in Topaz's body) out of the Spellz Shop and outside the mall when suddenly they stopped. "For a spirit's own reflection, stop the evil in astral projection!" Obsidian rhymed as the spell bead exploded holding Shendu. "Obsidian!" The other girls shouted as they approached. "What's happening to Topaz?" Amethyst asked. "A spirit is controlling her body!" Obsidian answered. "Use the spell by repeating this!" She continued as she whispers to the B.F.F.L., with Topaz (astral form) listening. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" The girls all chanted as the spell removes Shendu from Topaz's body. "Nooo!" Shendu said as the spell send him back to the Shadow World into his statue. "I can't break free, you and those Trollz will pay Obsidian!" Shendu concluded.

Meanwhile, Topaz (astral form) went back into her body. "Topaz, thank goodness your okay." Ruby said happily. "So how is it like to be astral projection?" Onyx asked. "It's weird, but Snarf took the Sheep Talisman, I'm sorry!" Topaz apologized sadly. "It's okay Topaz as long as your back." Sapphire said. "Yes, but there are still more Talismans that need to be found and we need to be careful with magic they possess." Obsidian added as even when they've lost one, the B.F.F.L. will find the 9 remaining Talismans.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	6. Chp6: Gremlin Combustion

**Chapter 6: Gremlin Combustion**

The girls are in a cave looking for the Dragon Talisman: "Where is the Talisman?" Ruby asked, "The Dragon Talisman has to be here in this cave" Amethyst answered. "Let's hurry up, it's hot in here!" Onyx said, as the heat in the cave was getting more intense. "Yeah, I'm really burning up!" Topaz complained. "Uh, guys look!" Onyx said, as they saw Snarf (Monster form). "Snarf!" They all shouted. "Not so fast!" Snarf said. "Look, he's got the Dragon Talisman!" Sapphire pointed out, as they all saw the Dragon Talisman in Snarf's paw. "Hey, give us the Talisman Snarf!" Ruby demand. "Never, my master awaits my return with this and so does Shendu" Snarf said, as he used a spell (made by Simon) that made the ground explode, causing lava to spew out. "Rah!" He said, as he escapes with the Dragon Talisman. "He took another talisman!" Ruby shouted. "That won't matter right now, we need to get out of here" Amethyst said as the lava begins to spread. "Away from Lava, out of this cave, the 5 of us this spell will save!" They chanted as the B.F.F.L. used a spell bead that teleported them to safety.

Simon was in the Shadow World, waiting for Snarf's return. "Master, I'm back!" Snarf said as he arrived. "Did you get the talisman?" Simon asked. "Yes sir, here it is" Snarf answered as he shows the Dragon Talisman. "Excellent work!" Simon complimented as he takes the talisman. "You know; I could have a little fun with the Dragon Talisman before I give it Shendu" He continued with an evil grin. Meanwhile at School, the B.F.F.L. were thinking about the talisman. "I can't believe we lost another talisman!" Sapphire said. "Who knows what Simon would do it" Topaz said. "Hopefully it beats almost getting scorched by lava." Onyx said. "You got that right" said Ruby, as she accidently bumped into Rock. "Hey Ruby!" Rock greeted. "Hey Rock" Ruby responded. "Sorry about that, are you okay?" Rock asked. "Yes I am" She answered. "Um, will I see you later?" She asked, while blushing. "Sure, see ya!" Rock said as he left leaving Ruby in a daze. "C'mon Ruby, let's think of an idea!" Amethyst said snapping Ruby out of her daze. "Huh, oh right" She responded.

Later at the mall, Obsidian was in her shop when suddenly an explosion was heard. "Hello again Obsidian!" Simon said. "Simon, what are you doing in my shop?" She asked. "Let's consider this a present, ha ha!" Simon said with laughter as he has triggered the Dragon Talisman's power: Combustion, causing an explosion. Meanwhile, Ruby was talking to Rock. "Wow, your great at exercise Rock" Ruby complimented. "Thanks, makes me strong!" He responded when Ruby's spell phone rang. "Yeah, what, okay I'll be right there!" Ruby said as she hung up. "Sorry Rock, I got to go to Obsidian" She continued as she met up with her friends at the Trollzopolus Hospital. "Mr. Trollheimer, where's Obsidian?" Ruby asked. "Come with me!" He responded as they came to Obsidian's hospital room. "Obsidian!" Ruby shouted. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asked. "Yes I am" Obsidian responded. "What happened?" Topaz asked. "Simon attacked Obsidian's shop with a powerful Talisman!" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "I bet he's using the Dragon Talisman!" Onyx said as everyone saw Ruby getting angry. "Grrr!" Ruby growled as she almost smashed a flower pot. "Ruby, calm down!" Amethyst said. "Try not to lose your temper!" Sapphire continued. "Let's find out where Simon is going next!" Onyx said. Meanwhile, Shendu was waiting for Simon to return. "Simon where are you? Simon!" He shouted impatiently. "Shadow Khan, find Simon and bring me my talisman!" Shendu ordered, as the Shadow Khan left. Moments later, Simon and Snarf were attacking a bank. "This is more fun than I thought" Simon said. "You'll be rich boss" Snarf said.

"Not if we stop you first shrimp!" Onyx insulted. "You'll pay for what you did to Obsidian!" Ruby continued angrily. "Not if the Dragon Talisman has anything to say about it!" Simon responded, as the talisman shot Combustion. "Let's combine the Magic of the 5 with that chant!" Ruby said. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" They chanted, repelling Simon's attack. "Retreat!" Simon said as he and Snarf left. When they got back to the ruins, the Shadow Khan appeared. "Hey!" Simon said, as one of the Shadow Khan snatched the Dragon Talisman and puts it into Shendu's statue form. "I believe you have some explaining to do!" He said. Meanwhile, everyone was checking up on Obsidian. "I will be fine as soon as I recover" She responded. "Okay, get better soon" Ruby said as everyone left. Moments later, Ruby met up with Rock. "Hey Rock, I'm sorry about today" She apologized. "It's okay, well, see you around Ruby Roo!" Rock said as he left. "Okay bye" Ruby sighed, still feeling disappointed about losing another talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	7. Chp7: Onyx and the Rat Talisman

**Chapter 7: Onyx and the Rat Talisman**

"My patience is growing thin Simon, the Trollz have more talismans than you" Shendu spoke. "I know that, even when they now have the Rat Talisman!" Simon responded. "Hey master, look at this newspaper!" Snarf said. "Snarf, turn that inscription over!" Shendu demanded as Snarf turns to the back cover. "That's a terracotta of Lo Pei, one of my subjects who imprisoned me in this retched statue prison" He continued. "Looks valuable enough then" Simon said. "Simon, bring me the terracotta of Lo Pei!" Shendu ordered.

The girls arrived at Mr. Trollheimer's classroom. "We're back Mr. Trollheimer and we got the Rat Talisman!" Sapphire said. "Nice work girls!" Mr. Trollheimer complimented. "What's that statue doing here?" Amethyst asked. "This is the terracotta of Lo Pei" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "Isn't that the warrior you and the ancients told us about?" Ruby asked. "Yes Ruby it is and the statue is 900 Years Old" He responded. "Not to mention it's made of mud that's been hardened." A voice said behind them. "Zirconia, Spinell!" The girls said as Topaz hugged Zirconia. "We missed you so much" Topaz said. "We missed you too dear" Zirconia said. "Yes and we were meaning to tell you about the Chinese Zodiac" Spinell continued. "Obsidian told us about your talisman hunt" Zirconia said. "Well we have four talismans" Sapphire said. "And the Rat Talisman makes five" Onyx added. "Ay, the old boy Lo Pei was the one who scattered them" Spinell said. "Let's tell Obsidian about the talisman!" Ruby said as everyone left except Onyx. "You coming Onyx?" Amethyst asked. "I'll catch up later Am." Onyx answered as everyone else left. "I wonder what your power is" Onyx said as she pulls the Rat Talisman out. "Maybe…" She continued as she puts it on the statue causing it to glow with the talisman. "Whoa!" Onyx said as the statue became Lo Pei himself. "Where am I?" Lo Pei asked. "Welcome to the modern world!" Onyx answered. "You were a statue." She continued. "I am no statue; I am Lo Pei the guardian of the talismans." He responded. "Well the talismans were found here" Onyx said. "What where are they?" Lo Pei asked. "They're in Obsidian's Spellz Shop" Onyx answered as they both left to the mall.

"Excellent work girls, the Rat Talisman will be safe here with the others" Obsidian said. "One problem: I think Onyx has it" Topaz explained. "This is bad; she must have activated its power." Amethyst's Grandma said. "Yes, it's motion to motionless" Zirconia described. "What's Motion to Motionless?" Ruby asked. "That gives this talisman the ability to bring motionless things to life, Onyx must have used it on the statue" Mr. Trollheimer stated. Meanwhile, Onyx and Lo Pei arrived at a vault at Obsidian's Shop. "Okay we're here, but magic is protecting this thing!" Onyx stated. "Energy Scroll!" Lo Pei said as he puts out a scroll that blast energy penetrated the vault. "Okay, that works" Onyx said. "Only four, where are the others?" Lo Pei asked. "The Rat Talisman is closer than you think." Onyx answered. "I must scatter them across the globe again!" Lo Pei said. "Onyx, watch out!" Ruby said. "Even if it's not Onyx's fault, stop this man from leaving the vault!" They chanted and threw a spell bead. "Energy Scroll!" Lo Pei said repelling the spell helping him escape with the talismans while Onyx followed him. "He took the talismans!" Topaz shouted. "Onyx went with him!" Sapphire added. Meanwhile, Onyx was following Lo Pei. "Stop following me child!" He said. "Child? I was the one who released you!" Onyx responded. "Listen I need you to trust me, my friends and I will have our Ancients help you" She continued. "Did you say Ancients?" Lo Pei asked. "Yeah, they and my friends can help. Hooah!" Onyx answered. "Alright, I should trust you like I did with the Ancients. Hooah!" Lo Pei said. "Onyx!" Her friends said in unison and hugged her. "Are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" Onyx answered. "I think he's our missing statue" Sapphire said. "Nonsense, I must find the Ancients and fulfill my mission, hooah!" Lo Pei responded. "Hooah?" Ruby asked. "Long story" Onyx answered. "You must surrender yourself and the talismans Lo Pei" Simon said as he appeared. "Now is not a good time Simon!" Onyx said. "I disagree, Snarf fetch!" Simon ordered as Snarf charges. "Energy Scroll!" Lo Pei said as the scroll blast hit both Simon and Snarf, knocking them out. "Nice shot" Sapphire complimented as the Shadow Khan appeared. "You've got to be kidding!" Ruby said. "You must leave now and take these to Obsidian" Lo Pei giving the girls the talismans. "But what about you?" Onyx asked. "I shall buy you time to escape" He answered as the girls left on their scoots. "Goodbye!" Onyx said with tears. "Goodbye, friends!" Lo Pei said removing the Rat Talisman from himself throwing it to Onyx and turned back into a statue causing the Shadow Khan to retreat. Moments later, they all arrived at Obsidian's Shop with the statue. "There they are: safe and sound" Zirconia said. "Take a look at this Onyx!" Spinell showed what Onyx saw making her smile: Lo Pei a thumbs up. "Hooah!" She said after earning the B.F.F.L.'s fifth Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	8. Chp8: Amethyst and Coal's Horse Healing

**Chapter 8: Amethyst and Coal's Horse Healing**

"Brrr, it's so cold!" Ruby said as the girls are at the North Pole. "The North Pole's temperature is at 32 degrees F" Sapphire said. "I kinda like it" Onyx commented. "C'mon, we got to find the Horse Talisman!" Amethyst said while she's in front. "This breeze messes up my hair" Topaz said. "Hey I found… the Snake Talisman? We found this already." Amethyst asked when the talisman reveal to be fake injecting Amethyst with poison. "Ow!" She screamed. "Am, are you okay?" ruby asked. "Yeah I'm okay" Amethyst answered. "Not for long!" Simon said. "what did you do to her Simon?" Sapphire asked. "This poison turns you into stone in a matter of time" Simon answered. "Unless, you give me the talismans" He continued. "Guys, I've got the Horse Talisman!" Sapphire said as she obtains the Horse Talisman. "Turning to stone makes us frown, make the snow and Ice slow Simon down!" They chanted as making a spell bead caused the snow to stop Simon, giving the girls time to escape.

Moments later, they arrive to the mall when Coal came by. "Amethyst are you okay?" Coal asked. "Yes, but I have to see the ancients right away!" She answered. "Simon poisoned her slowly turning her to stone" Sapphire explained. "I'll carry her, let's alert Obsidian!" Coal said as he carries Amethyst to Obsidian's Shop. "Thank you Coal" Amethyst said passion to her love interest. Once they arrive at the shop, they saw Uncle Chan there. "Uncle Chan, what are you doing here?" Onyx asked. "Oh Uncle missed doing research with ancients" He answered. "Oh Uncle Chan, this is Coal" Amethyst introduced. "More like Am's love interest!" Ruby said causing Amethyst to blush. "Hi, nice to meet you sir" Coal said. "Please Coal, call me Uncle" Uncle said. "What happened to Amethyst?" Obsidian asked. "Simon poisoned her with a stone potion!" Sapphire told. "Aiee-Yah, we need an antidote, Uncle must prepare!" Uncle responded. "Don't worry Amethyst, I won't rest until you're completely cured" Coal said promisingly. "Thank you Coal" She said. "Here drink this!" Uncle ordered handing Amethyst a potion. When she drank it, the result startled everyone, even Coal. "What, what is it?" Amethyst asked. "Nothing, d-don't look in the mirror" Uncle told, but she looked in the mirror anyway. "Why, Aaah!" Amethyst screamed. "I told you not to look in the mirror!" Uncle responded. "I'm a lizard, I'll be a stone lizard" She said as the lizard skin peels off. "See? Reptiles shed their skin. Peels right off" Uncle explained. "Did the potion work?" Topaz asked as Amethyst's next finger turns to stone. "No Topaz, it didn't!" Ruby answered. "Obsidian, help Uncle research for antidote, Sapphire do research on the Horse Talisman." Uncle responded as they agreed. "Coal, take Amethyst home, Amethyst call your Grandma so she can contact Uncle" He continued. "Okay c'mon Amethyst!" Coal said. "Thanks, see you guys later" Amethyst said as the two of them left. "Coal, Sorry again about my time with you" She said. "Don't worry, I'll have you healed from the poison" Coal responded. Meanwhile, the others were thinking. "What do we do?" Topaz asked. "We should give Simon the talismans then he'll give Amethyst the antidote" Sapphire said. "But he might double cross us!" Ruby protested. "So what do we have to do, we should leave the Horse Talisman with Uncle and Obsidian" Onyx said. "We must get the antidote or Amethyst will be stone forever!" Ruby added.

The next day, Coal and the girls arrive at a tower, where they saw Simon and Snarf. "Okay Simon, where is the antidote?" Ruby said. "It's right here but give me the talismans first" Simon demanded as they did so. "Only 5 talismans, where is the Horse Talisman?" Snarf asked. "Right here!" Uncle said as he arrived with it. "Uncle, did you bring the cure?" Amethyst asked. "No, Uncle brought potion that could be the antidote. Aiee-Yaahh!" Uncle said as Snarf snatches the Horse Talisman. "Attchoo!" Snarf sneezed as he triggered the Horse Talisman's power curing his cold. "Hey, my cold is gone!" He continued. "Ogres, attack!" Simon ordered as his team of ogres attack the group. "Do you want a piece of Uncle?" Uncle said as two ogres missed him, then he splashed a potion on them. "Arrgh!" They panicked seeing each other 's reptilian skin, knocking each other out. "Hurry you guys!" Amethyst rushed as an ogre hurt Its knuckle punching Amethyst. "Hey that didn't hurt" She continued seeing the rest of her being stone. "Hold on Am!" Sapphire said trying to get the talismans back from Snarf. "You lose this time Trollz" Simon said. "Certain objects like chairs, make Simon and Snarf roll down the stairs!" Ruby and Topaz chanted as their spell beads pushed Simon and Snarf down the stairs. "Guys, the poison!" Coal alerted but they were too late. "Help me!" Amethyst shouted as she turned completely to stone. "Amethyst!" They shouted. "Oh no, poor Amethyst" Topaz sadly said. "Maybe we put her in front of shop to remember" Uncle continued. "Wait, maybe the Horse Talisman can help" Sapphire stated. "I'll check. Atchoo!" Ruby said as the Horse Talisman heals and restores Amethyst.

"Hey!" Amethyst said as she saw Snarf in front of her. "Hey!" She continued as she kicked Snarf down the stairs again. "Am, your back!" Ruby said hugging her friend. "Amethyst are you okay?" Coal asked. "Yes, I'm okay!" She responded hugging him. "The Horse Talisman is the healer." Uncle Chan stated. "And we got the talismans back" Topaz giggled. "One more thing: Horse can heal poison and disease." Uncle explained. "One more thing: there still more talismans, must find them before Simon!" He continued. "Don't worry Uncle, we got this!" Ruby said. "One more thing!" Uncle continued. "Yes Uncle, what is it?" Sapphire asked. "That's the third time you said that!" Onyx added. "Must tall Ancients Amethyst is cured. One more thing: let's not break this moment!" Uncle concluded pointing at Amethyst and Coal's romantic moment as the B.F.F.L. got their sixth Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	9. Chp9: Topaz the Monkey

**Chapter 9: Topaz the Monkey**

"What's going to happen according to the test?" Topaz asked. "Maybe I should study and find out" Sapphire answered. "But there are still four talismans left" Ruby said. "Maybe Mr. Trollheimer can tell us where the next one is" Amethyst added. "I don't know if I could know how to use the next one!" Topaz sadly responded. "Don't worry Topaz, it's always good finding out what the Talisman does" Amethyst said. "I agree with Amethyst Topaz." Mr. Trollheimer said behind them. "Were you listening the whole time?" Onyx asked. "Yes I have Onyx and we should be careful with magic" He continued.

Moments later, the B.F.F.L. and Mr. Trollheimer were traveling at the ocean. "Obsidian told me about the next Talisman" Mr. Trollheimer said as the dive into the ocean. "Hey, Mr. Trollheimer, girls, I found it!" Topaz shouted as she found the Monkey Talisman. "Snarf find them!" Simon demanded in a distance. "It's Simon!" Sapphire said. "Girls take the Monkey Talisman and get to the boat!" Mr. Trollheimer said as he distracts Simon. "C'mon!" Amethyst said as they reached the surface and onto the boat. "The talisman!" Snarf said as he was on board. "Watch out!" Ruby said as big waves crash against the boat. "Girls be careful!" Mr. Trollheimer warned. "Snarf, stop these Trollz!" Simon ordered as the ran girls ran on the deck when Snarf corners them. "We gotta activate this talisman." Amethyst said. "Snarf smells like a yak." Topaz said triggering the Monkey Talisman accidently turning Mr. Trollheimer into a yak. "Mr. Trollheimer!" They said in unison. "What happened to him?" Ruby asked. "Oh no, change him back!" Topaz demanded as the talisman change Mr. Trollheimer back. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asked. "Yes I am!" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "Guys, big wave!" Onyx shouted as a big wave crashes flipping the ship over.

After that Topaz woke up with a monkey in her face. "Hey, you're a monkey, how cute." She complimented as the monkey tries to snatch the Monkey Talisman. "No, that is not for you, even when it has you face." Topaz said. "Oh no, girls, Mr. Trollheimer?" Topaz called out but no answer. Moments later, Simon and Snarf went looking for the talisman. "We must find the Monkey Talisman!" Simon said. "But where's the girl with it?" Snarf asked as they hear Topaz. "There you swamp mutt, get her!" Simon ordered. "Guys, someone help!" Topaz screamed being chased. Meanwhile the rest of the B.F.F.L. and Mr. Trollheimer woke up. "Ugh is everybody okay?" Mr. Trollheimer asked. "Yes just knocked out." Ruby said. "I've been better." Onyx added as they hear Topaz's voice. "That's Topaz!" Sapphire responded. "She has the Monkey Talisman; we must find her!" Mr. Trollheimer demanded. "we're coming Topaz!" Amethyst said as they ran into the jungle. Then topaz was still running from Simon. "Oh, I gotta hide." She said as she stops to think. "I know, make me a monkey!" Topaz ordered as the Monkey Talisman turns her into a monkey. "She probably went this way." Simon said. "Yes master!" Snarf agreed as they left. "Phew, okay change- hey!" Topaz said as the monkey takes the talisman. "Oh no!" She said as a boar chases her. "Help!" Topaz said in monkey as she climbed a tree, then a snake scared her. "I've gotta find the talisman and my friends." Topaz said in her mind as she went to find them.

"Topaz!" Ruby called. "Topaz!" Sapphire added. "She could be anywhere, past that giraffe." Onyx said seeing a giraffe. "These tracks, Simon's following Topaz!" Mr. Trollheimer said. Moments later, Topaz (as a monkey) landed in front of them. "Guys, Simon and Snarf are chasing me!" Topaz tries to say, but they don't understand her. "What's it saying?" Onyx asked. "You know where Topaz is?" Amethyst asked as Topaz agrees and makes an arrow. "This way!" Ruby said as they left. "Guys wait, hey put me down!" Topaz said as another monkey grabs her. Meanwhile everyone else ran into Simon and Snarf. "not so fast Trollz!" he said.

Meanwhile, Topaz escapes and went to find her friends. While towards Simon, the others faced him. "What have you done with Topaz?" Sapphire asked. "Nothing, except using this talisman on you!" Simon answered as Topaz appeared. "Change me back!" Topaz demanded as she did. "Topaz!" They said in unison hugging her. "I'm sorry, I worried you." She said. "Don't worry Topaz, but first things first!" Mr. Trollheimer said. "I got it!" Topaz said as she snatches the talisman, then turn her friends into rabbits and her into a kangaroo and hop away. Once they and the monkey were cornered… "Change back!" She said as they were back to normal. "Oh, please work!" Topaz begged making a monkey call attracting the troop of monkeys from earlier. When the troop of monkeys arrived, they attacked and chase Simon and Snarf away. "Way to go Topaz!" Onyx supported. We're so glad your okay Tope." Amethyst added. Then the monkey's mother asked her baby to come home. "What do you think Mr. Trollheimer?" Sapphire asked. "Quite impressive and extraordinary!" he answered. "Welcome to the family!" Topaz concluded as the girls got another Talisman.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	10. Chp10: Sapphire's Dog and Pig Show

**Chapter 10: Sapphire's Dog and Pig Show**

While at an old windmill, the girls were uncovering the Dog Talisman. "Ooh, Dog Talisman" Ruby said. "I got it!" Sapphire said as she pulls it out. "Nice job Sapphire!" Amethyst complimented. "trollz!" Snarf said as he was suddenly behind them. "The Talisman" He said. "Talisman, what talisman?" Topaz asked. "The one the dragons indicate" Snarf answered. "Oh you mean this talisman!" Topaz said. "Topaz!" Ruby responded. "Guys, we need to outsmart him, I got an idea" Onyx said as they looked like they jumped out of the window. When Snarf checked, they were on the windmill then they climbed on his back and back inside. "Great idea Onyx!" Sapphire complimented as the girls left. "Grrr!" Snarf growled as the window edge breaks. "Trollz, whoa!" He shouted as he fell on a haystack and broke the Talisman seeker. "Let's walk this dog!" Ruby said as they headed back to Trollzopolus.

Meanwhile in Trollzopolus, it was Mr. Trollheimer's birthday. "Mr. Trollheimer will love!" Obsidian said. "Yes, he hasn't had this fun in ages" Grandma Von Troll added. "I wonder what's taking the girls so long" Zirconia said. "Relax Zirconia, they're probably stuck on their way back with the next Talisman" Spinell responded. "Come on we don't want to be late!" Sapphire said as they arrived. "Don't worry Sapph, we know it's Mr. Trollheimer's birthday" Amethyst said. "He should be here any minute" Onyx continued. "Or maybe any second!" Mr. Trollheimer suddenly said behind. "Happy Birthday Mr. Trollheimer!" They said in unison. "Yes, thank you" He answered. "What's wrong?" Topaz asked. "Well, I fought evil for 3,000 yrs and now I'm older" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "Well at least we got the Dog Talisman" Ruby said. "Good, Work, now I will do research!" He responded. "Don't you wanna celebrate your birthday?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah, we even prepared you cake" Topaz added.  
No thanks I'll be fine." He answered. Later in Simon's lair: "You've failed to get the talisman and sat on this?" Simon asked. "The seeking device was forged by magic; such things are hard to come by!" Shendu stated. "Sorry master!" Snarf apologized. "Perhaps it's time to have free assistance" Simon said. "Please master, I'll do better!" Snarf begged. "Too late, Snarf meet Hak Foo!" Simon added as Hak Foo appeared. "Black Tiger, he doesn't look so ferocious!" Snarf protested. "Angry Crow takes flight, Emu stands on mountain top, Monkey plucks two peaches!" Hak Foo said almost hitting Snarf. "Ah, never mind!" Snarf responded.

That night at Trollzopolus: "Dog Talisman is man and Trollz best friend and restores youth while grants eternal life" Mr. Trollheimer read. "Immortality!" He continued as the Dog Talisman activates. The next day, everyone was concerned. "Grandma, is Mr. Trollheimer gonna be okay?" Amethyst asked. "I'm sure he is dear" Her grandma answered. "I can't believe he missed his own birthday" Topaz said. "Don't let that upset ye!" Spinell said. "Hey everyone, look!" Sapphire shouted. "What's up Sapph?" Ruby asked. "Whoa, a Talisman made of chocolate!" Onyx said. "The Pig is part of the Chinese Zodiac; you girls must go to Trollvaria!" Obsidian ordered. "With the commotion I'll go too!" Mr. Trollheimer said. "What about the Dog Talisman?" Sapphire asked. "Don't worry about it. I got it!" He said stopping a spell bead from falling but quickly hide the talisman. While at Simon's cave: "the next talisman is in Trollvaria" Simon said. "Oh and Snarf escort and help Hak Foo, once he sees the 5 Trollz…" He continued. "Fist smash melon face!" Hak Foo said smashing a melon in Snarf's face.

Meanwhile, the B.F.F.L. and Mr. Trollheimer arrived in Trollvaria. "The Pig Talisman should in a chocolate factory" Sapphire said. "There will be music here you girls would like" Mr. Trollheimer said. "Cool!" Onyx responded. "Am, is Mr. Trollheimer acting strange today?" Sapphire asked. "I'm not sure" Amethyst answered. Meanwhile, Snarf and Hak Foo were searching. "Where do we begin our search?" Snarf asked. "I don't know, you sat on the seeking device remember?" Hak Foo answered. "The only ones left are the Tiger and the Pig" Snarf stated. "Remain and stand watch, would'nt want you breaking anything" Hak Foo said. Moments later, Ruby and Amethyst were at the factory. "These chocolates were modeled after the talisman" Ruby said. "You're right, but where is everyone?" Amethyst asked. Elsewhere, Mr. Trollheimer was enjoying himself. "Mr. Trollheimer, something's different about you!" Onyx said. "I like his dancing, Sort of!" Topaz said. "Topaz, on task!" Sapphire responded as Mr. Trollheimer pulls out the Dog Talisman. "No way!" Sapphire said. "Way!" Mr. Trollheimer responded. "That's so cool Mr. Trollheimer!" Topaz said. In evening, Ruby and Amethyst snuck in the factory. "Seeking a Talisman? Only come if it's here!" Hak Foo said. "Who are you?" Ruby asked. "I am Hak Foo, the last you'll ever lay eyes upon!" He introduced as he attacks. "Mantis squashes Snail, Serpent punch technique, the Python's squatter, sting like Scorpion!" Hak Foo shouted pounding both girls. "We need a spell now!" Ruby said. "Not without Topaz, Sapphire and Onyx!" Amethyst said. "Hungry Crane targets for Shrimp!" Hak Foo said. "Black Tiger, leave those girls alone!" Mr. Trollheimer demanded. "Monkey plucks two peaches!" Hak Foo said attacking but was stopped by Mr. Trollheimer. "This ends now!" He said. "Whoa, look!" Topaz said as Mr. Trollheimer dodges Hak Foo's attacks. "Elephant thrust hits leg!" Hak Foo said kicking Mr. Trollheimer to the wall. "Mr. Trollheimer!" The girls said in unison. "Are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "Trollheimer, Trollheimer!" Uncle said in Mr. Trollheimer's thoughts. "Yes Uncle?" He asked. "What happened? You got such a whooping!" Uncle said. "Black Tiger was lucky I guess" Mr. Trollheimer answered. "One more thing there's work to do, you must acquire the Pig Talisman and discover what power it possesses!" Uncle said. "But, I'm dead!" Mr. Trollheimer said. "Aiee Yah! How can you be dead? You're wearing the Immortality Talisman!" Uncle argued. "Right!" Mr. Trollheimer said. "One more thing!" Uncle said slapping Mr. Trollheimer. "Ow!" He said as he woke up. "Your okay!" Ruby said. "We must find the Pig Talisman!" Mr. Trollheimer said.

When they're at the clock tower… "It's right there!" Sapphire said spotting the talisman. "Snarf!" Onyx said. "Let them go!" Mr. Trollheimer demanded. "You? But, elephant fist!" Hak Foo asked. "He's one of the Ancients" Snarf said as Mr. Trolheimer knocks him out. "Sapphire, Amethyst the talisman!" Ruby said. "Right!" Amethyst said as they went to get it. "Stop them, do something!" Hak Foo ordered. "Tiger slaughters two lambs" He added. "Hard as a vase, hit Hak Foo's face!" Ruby chanted hitting Hak Foo with a spell bead. "C'mon!" Sapphire said trying to get the Pig Talisman but Hak Foo snatches it. "Uh oh!" Amethyst said with Hak Foo activating the talisman. "Heat beam Eye blast. Heat beam Eye blast!" he said shooting eye blast. "Heat beam Eye blast!" He continued shooting eye blast. "Ow, whoa!" Hak Foo said falling on a clock hand. "Grah!" Snarf said trying to get the Dog Talisman but lands on the minute hand. "Heat beam Eye blast!" Hak Foo said about to shoot eye blast but hits the minute hand and Snarf making them both fall onto a truck where Hak Foo drops the Pig Talisman. "Go, get out of here!" Mr. Trollheimer said as the girls escaped, then they and Mr. Trollheimer got down safely as the clock tower collapsed. "Thank you girls for helping me re-experience my youth" He said. "You earned a nap Mr. Trollheimer" Sapphire said. "So much for the clock tower!" Onyx said as they got their eighth and ninth talismans.

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	11. Chp11: Ruby's Yin and Yang Tiger

**Chapter 11: Ruby's Yin and Yang Tiger**

"Which one is it?" Ruby asked. "The Tiger Talisman is inside one of these pies" Sapphire answered. "I say we join the pie eating contest" Topaz said. "Why Topaz?" Amethyst asked. "Snarf's here!" Topaz answered seeing Snarf. "Start eating Rub!" Onyx ordered as the contest began until… "Wait, something's in my pie!" A contestant said revealing the Tiger Talisman. "The Talisman!" Topaz said as Ruby grabs it. "Nice catch Ruby!" Amethyst said as they escaped Snarf.

Once they're at Obsidian's shop, the Tiger Talisman cracks. "It's cracked?" Ruby said as it activates in her hand. "Ruby!" The other said as the talisman splits along with Ruby. "Ruby are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "Yes!" Ruby answered seeing her Yin and Yang halves. "Aah!" Ruby(Yin) said. "Ha, weakling" Ruby(Yang) said. "What happened?" Obsidian asked. "Obsidian, Ruby split into two because of the Tiger Talisman!" Sapphire said. "C'mon must research!" Mr. Trollheimer said. "This Talisman involves Spiritual Balance" He added. "What's that Grandma?" Am asked. "When this talisman splits, so does Ruby's Yin and Yang sides" Amethyst's grandma said. "That means Ruby's good and bad sides are apart" Zirconia said. "Uh, where's bad Ruby then?" Topaz asked when Ruby(Yang) is outside fighting Snarf, when Snarf takes the Yang half.

Meanwhile: "Half a talisman, good start" Simon said with Ruby (Yang) captured. "The Tiger Talisman is known to divide a person into their good and bad sides" Shendu said. "Bring me the talismans and I'll give you what you want" Simon said. "Deal!" Said Ruby(Yang). Meanwhile at the mall: "Don't worry Ruby, we're here" Topaz said. "Thanks!" Ruby(Yin) responded. "Hmph, these are coming with moi" Ruby(Yang) said with 9 talismans. "Oh no! the talismans!" Sapphire shouted. "Not cool Ruby!" Onyx said. "Where's the Tiger's other half?" Ruby(Yang) asked. "It's right here!" Ruby(Yin) said as Ruby(Yang) takes it. "Stop, don't take them!" Amethyst said. "If Simon gets the talismans, we're in trouble!" Topaz added. "This is me!" Ruby(Yang) said attacking the girls. "Stop, that's not nice!" Ruby(Yin) opposed fighting her Yang side. "I'll take those!" Snarf taking the talismans and kidnapping Amethyst; leaving Ruby (Yang) behind. "Amethyst!" The other girls said. "What now?" Sapphire asked. "Hey Ruby, want to fight bad guys?" Onyx asked Ruby(Yang).

At Simon's lair with Amethyst tied up. "Nine, ten, eleven" Simon counted. "Yes, I feel my power returning!" Shendu said. "Aren't you a statue?" Amethyst asked. "Quiet!" Snarf said. "Where's the other half of the Tiger Talisman?" Simon and Shendu asked as at the entrance the other girls fought the Shadow Khan. "The Trollz have the other half!" Shendu said. "Let Amethyst go Simon!" Sapphire demanded. "I'll take that!" Simon said putting the other half of the Tiger Talisman on Shendu affecting Ruby turning her back to one. "Game over Trollz!" Simon said with Shendu finally resurrected. His statue form turns to flesh with the Talismans absorbed and he regains his large legs, bulky arms, and green shorts like Chinese clothing and red eyes: a humanoid Dragon Demon (Shendu's true form). "I LIVE!" Shendu roared breathing fire at the girls.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


	12. Chp12: Enter the Dragon

**Chapter 12: Enter the Dragon**

"My power has returned, Speed, Strength, Astral Projection!" Shendu said. "That's Shendu?" Sapphire asked. "I am the Keeper of the Talismans, I am the Apocalypse as legend speaks and I am once and for all… your Executioner!" Shendu answered blasting the girls out of the cave. "Now for that power" Simon demanded. "Fool, you did not free me, the Trollz did" Shendu refused. "I did all the work and…" Simon said but was interrupted. "Read my lips, no power or treasure for you!" Shendu finished. "Snarf!" Simon ordered as Snarf tries to attack Shendu but was levitated. "May I remind you I have the power of Levitation and Super Strength" Shendu said defeating Snarf and Simon then flew off.

Meanwhile at Obsidian's Shop: "Are you okay?" Zirconia asked. "More or less?" Onyx answered. "Mostly less" Topaz said. "Shendu was imprisoned by his own subjects" Obsidian read. "He vowed to return to resurrect his palace and release his dragon minions" Mr. Trollheimer added. "Shendu's palace is in Hong Kong and will rule on Chinese New Year!" Amethyst's Grandma said. "We got to stop him!" Amethyst said. "C'mon let's go!" Ruby said. "Isn't Chinese New Year in a few days?" Topaz asked. "Yes, but the problem is Hong Kong's time is ahead of ours!" Spinell warned. "Uncle must come with you!" Uncle Chan said as he appeared. "Uncle will make a spell that will help us" Obsidian said. "I'll call for a jet fast enough to get us there." said. "Amethyst call Coal, someone must watch Obsidian's Spellz Shop!" Uncle said. "I don't know if… ow!" Amethyst said being slapped with two fingers. "Listen to Uncle!" Uncle added. "Not if we get there first!" Simon whispered. "On it boss!" Snarf agreed as they flew to Hong Kong.

Hours later, the girls, the ancients and Uncle arrived at the location. "The palace!" Uncle said. "Where?" Onyx asked. "Here, like in the inscriptions!" Uncle answered as the palace appeared. "Never mock the inscriptions!" He continued as Shendu arrived. "What's he doing?" Ruby asked. "Releasing his dragon minions" Obsidian answered. "Girls use this potion to extract the Rat Talisman from Shendu" Uncle instructed. "Soon my warriors!" Shendu said as Ruby extracts the Sheep Talisman. "How many lives do you five possess?" Shendu asked as Ruby goes astral. " Aw man, Astral Projection!" Ruby complained. "Fresh meat!" Shendu said the girls save Ruby then Sapphire extracts the Dragon Talisman and blasts Shendu. "Nice hit Sapphire!" Topaz said but Shendu healed. "Not good!" Sapphire said. "You cannot harm me Trollz, the Horse is the healer!" He said as rams into them. "And the Rabbit is speed!" Onyx added. "Watch out!" Amethyst said battling Shendu. "C'mon Snarf let's go!" Simon said as he left. "Okay!" Snarf said as the fight continues. "Monkey, not good!" Topaz turning Shendu into a rabbit which turns invisible. "The Invisibility Talisman!" Onyx said as Shendu takes the Monkey Talisman and changed back. "Monkey see, Monkey do!"He said but missed. "Hey I got the OX!" Topaz said. "Nice Tope!" Onyx complimented. "Oh no!" Amethyst said as they were grabbed. "The battle field is almost even Shendu!" Ruby said. "You may have the power of the Ox, but when it comes to me, that just makes you a very strong mouse!" He responded. "Pity you'll not live to see my rein on your world, but you shall visit theirs!" Shendu added about to feed Ruby to his dragon minions. "Got the dog!" Onyx said as she extracts the Dog Talisman. "Yes, the Rat!" Ruby said extracting the Rat Talisman. "NOOO!" Shendu said turning back into a statue. "I will have my revenge if it takes another 900 years!" He added. "No Rat Talisman means you're just a statue, no Dog Talisman means you're not immortal!" Ruby said as they used the Dragon Talisman on him. "AAAH!" Shendu concluded as he blew up.

Then the palace collapsed but the girls(and Simon and Snarf) escaped. "We did it!" Amethyst said as they group hugged. "Congratulations girls!" Obsidian said. "You defeated Shendu and saved the world" Mr. Trollheimer added. "And we're very proud" Amethyst's Grandma added. "B.F.F.L." the girls said in unison as they won the battle.

 **-The End-**

* * *

-Written by Khalif Brown (Harriet546)


End file.
